Hanté par ton démon 1
by Chachila
Summary: Venez vous immerger dans une post-pacifique auprès de vos personnages préféré d'Undertale, dans ce monde dorénavant 2 nouvelles puissances menacent (mais pas trop en fait) la petite vie (pas si) tranquille de Sans, Frisk et Chara. Cette dernière s'amusant avec les nerfs du héros que vous êtes...Quels mystères cachent donc tous ces personnages?
1. Début du délire

La musique d'Undertale que tu écoutes et la fatigue causée par les examens te remplissent d'INSPIRATION. Tu décides d'écrire une fanfiction. Tu serais pas un peu tarée sur les bords ?

Enfin ça y est. Tu as réussi, après tous ces combats, tous ces resets, tu avais réussi à l'avoir, ta putain de happy ending. A un certain prix en fait. Deux choses ne sont pas comme tu le souhaitais vraiment. Sans te déteste secrètement. En fait, pas secrètement du tout. Juste pas devant les autres. Mais il te fait confiance, tu lui as promis que tu ne reseterais plus jamais (reseterer ?) et en échange, il te promet d'essayer de te pardonner. Parce qu'il se souvient, et c'est le seul. Encore un glitch survenu à cause de tous les resets. La deuxième chose était bien pire. C'était ta véritable punition. Chara est là. Il te hante, il te suit constamment et tu es le seul à le voir ou entendre.

Dorénavant, tout le monde est heureux, humains comme monstres. Flowey n'est plus, il restera pour toujours sous sa forme Asriel, ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde. Toriel a réalisé son rêve de devenir institutrice, et Asgore celui d'être pardonner par celle qu'il aime et de retrouver son fils.

Tu souris.

 _Undyne et Alphys sont en couple, Papyrus vit avec Sans et toi seul. Pourquoi seul alors que Toriel t'avais proposé de vivre avec Asgore, Asriel et elle ? Parce que tu as peur. Tu as peur qu'on se rende compte que je suis toujours la hein ? Avoue, tu as peur qu'ils t'entendent parler « seul » quand je te mets à bout de nerfs ?!_

Ton sourire se fane.

 _Et sinon tu ne devais pas aller parler à Gaster et Alphys de ta découverte ? Ou tu vas encore te dégonfler, comme quand je t'ai proposé d'ERASE ce monde ?_

Tu déteste Chara, mais il a raison. Ta découverte est capitale. Mais expliquer comment tu as découvert ça sera très gênant et compliqué. Tu décides d'en parler a Sans, car lui seul comprendra.

 **Ta décision et la pression que Chara exerce sur toi te remplissent de DETERMINATION.**


	2. La folie continue

Le début de ta fanfiction te motive et te donne envie d'écrire la suite immédiatement. Tu es rempli d'INSPIRATION. Toujours aussi tarée.

Tu te diriges chez Sans et Papyrus en priant pour que ce dernier soit absent. Ce n'est pas le cas, il t'ouvre la porte.

« Oh bonjour Frisk ! Moi, le grand Papyrus, est heureux de te revoir ! Entre. »

Tu demandes si Sans est disponible. Papyrus va frapper à la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci ouvre et semble désappointé en te voyant.

« F-Frisk ? Quel p-plaisir de te voir... »

Tu es un peu impressionné par l'air sombre de Sans.

« Bro', Frisk désire te parler ! »

« Okay, tu nous laisse seul Pap's ? »

« Si tu le désire, je vais chez Undyne ! »

Tu rentres dans la chambre. Tu es seul avec Sans.

« Alors quoi ? Tu n'OSe pas parler ? »

Il ricane. Sa blague t'a détendu, tu te sens plus confiant.

« Bon pourquoi es-tu venu me voir MOI ? Tu sais que j'ai du mal à passer le cap, plus la peine de t'excuser. »

Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et commence enfin à parler.

« Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose, et comme tu comprends l'existence des timelines, tu devrais être le seul à comprendre ce que je vais t'expliquer. »

Sans semble sombre mais intrigué. Il attend que tu continues.

« J'ai découvert deux autres...comment dire...comment ça s'appelle ? »

Sans soupire.

« Si tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles on commence bien. »

« Ben tu sais il y a la patience, l'intégrité, la gentillesse... »

« Ah oui ça ! Moi aussi j'ai oublié le nom à vrai dire. Bon c'est quoi ta découverte ? »

« J'en ai découvert deux de plus. »

Sans semble avoir du mal à digérer l'information.

« On va appeler ça des 'qualités' sa te va ? Bon, quelles couleurs ? »

« Je me vois mal appeler ça des 'qualités', ce sont des ...trucs... négatifs. »

Sans ouvre grand les orbites.

« Négatifs ? Mais mais... C'est possible ?! »

« On dirait bien »

Tu es très gêné de cette discussion, tu parles rarement autant.

 _Il m'a l'air aussi idiot que toi...Dis-moi Frisk, tu ne regrettes pas de l'avoir épargné ? Il ne mérite pas de vivre._

Tu ne regrettes rien et essaye de chasser la voix de Chara.

Sans fini par te répondre.

« Ok, c'est quelque chose de risqué je suppose. On devrait en parler à Gaster et Alphys. Une dernière fois, les couleurs ? »

Tu rougis car tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas répondu à sa question.

« Noir et...rose. »

Il y a un gros blanc. Et tu ne parles pas du squelette devant toi.

 _Ben c'est de pire en pire toi hein. A force de vouloir être son ami, son humour douteux t'a contaminé._

Tu essayes encore de faire partir la voix, mais tu échoues.

« Et à quoi ces couleurs correspondent ? »

« J'y ai longtemps réfléchi, je pense qu'il s'agit de la haine pour le noir. Mais je n'ai aucune idée pour le rose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est très dangereux. »

 _Ouuuh le vilain mensonge...Tu sais très bien ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux juste pas devoir expliquer comment tu le sais._

La voix de Chara juste à côté de toi t'énerve, mais tu restes calme.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi m'en parler à moi. Ça n'as aucun rapport avec les timelines, tu aurais pu en parler tout de suite aux scientifiques. »

« Je...euh...ben...je sais pas. »

 _Tu enchaines les mensonges ces temps-ci non ? Tu ne voulais pas être un ange de vertu pacifiste ?_

Tu rêves de faire disparaitre Chara.

« Bon, mon vieux, on va aller en parler ok ? »

Tout d'un coup, Sans se fige et te regarde de ses pupilles blanches.

« Mais attend une seconde...comment tu as découvert tout ça ?! »

 _T'es dans la meeeeerdeeeeuuuhhh !_

La voix dans ta tête chantonne.

 **Tu es décidé à parler avec Sans, et l'idée de pouvoir te libérer de ce fardeau te remplit de DETERMINATION.**

OUTRO: Bon voila j'ai continué sur ma lancée. Je crois que je vais écrire le 3ème la maintenant puis promis je me calme.

Et oui, celui-ci est plus long, la longueur des chapitres dépendra d'a quel moment j'ai envie de mettre du suspens ^^


	3. Jamais deux SANS trois

Tu adore tellement le jeu Undertale que rien que d'y penser, tu es remplie d'INSPIRATION. De pire en pire ta santé mentale.

Tu sers les poings avec détermination.

« La 'puissance' noire je l'ai découvert dans une autre timeline du passé, une où Gaster en était le possesseur maléfique. »

Sans est resté bloqué quelques secondes avant de me dire d'une voix tremblotante

« Tu as combattu Gaster...tu as OSE te battre avec GASTER ?! »

Les yeux de Sans sont devenus totalement noirs. Tu commences à avoir peur, pour avoir combattu maintes et maintes fois Sans, tu sais l'horreur qui t'attend.

 _Tu vois bien qu'il va t'attaquer, attaque en premier ! Vas-y tue-le ! Il le mérite plus que tout !_

« Je ne l'ai jamais tué dans aucune timeline. Je te le promets. »

Sans semble se calmer un peu.

 _C'est le moment ! Il faut le prendre par surprise c'est le seul moyen !_

Tu ignores la voix de Chara et regarde Sans dans le...noir des yeux (?)

« Bon, je te fais confiance cette fois. »

Ses pupilles reviennent. Tu es moins effrayé.

 _Il est calme là, c'est le moment parfait, il ne te verra pas venir !_

Tu décides d'ignorer Chara encore une fois.

« Bref, Sans, tu vois pourquoi c'était à toi que je devais en parler ? La puissance rose je l'ai trouvée dans plusieurs timelines, je crois qu'elle a aussi ce pouvoir de changement de timelines. »

« On est pas dans la merde. Bon courage pour expliquer à Gaster qu'il possédait une âme destructrice de haine dans un autre espace-temps. »

« Tu-tu ne va pas m'aider ?! »

Sans hausse les épaules.

« Nan. Débrouille-toi. »

 _Tu vois bien qu'il ne mérite pas la vie ! Tue le qu'on en finisse avec son existence nuisible à notre réussite !_

La colère t'envahi, tu laisses peu à peu la place à Chara dans ta conscience.

Mais grâce à ta détermination, tu réussi à rejeter ce sentiments néfaste et tu pardonne à Sans.

 **La colère disparaît de ton âme et laisse place à un sentiment de clémence qui te remplit de DETERMINATION.**

OUTRO: Bon je me calme pour ce soir. On verra si je me réveille pendant la nuit pour écrire la suite car j'ai cauchemarder de Gaster T-T


	4. La faute a trop de café!

Tu es sortis de chez Sans pour te rendre au labo. Durant le trajet, Chara n'a pas arrêté de te harceler. 

_Alors ça y est, tu te rend comptes que tu es seul? A quoi va te servir toute ton amitié face a Gaster?_

Mais il ne sera pas en colère, tu en es convaincu. Tu continue de marcher en avant. 

_Tu m'ignore parce que j'ai raison, tu le sais._

Tu continues d'avancer en ignorant Chara. Tu arrive enfin au labo du scientifique. Tu frappe a la porte. 

_Nan mais je rêve?! Il a pas osé ce connard?!_

Tu saute presque de joie, Sans vient de t'ouvrir la porte. 

«Sans mais comment es tu arrivé si vite?»

«Téléportation mon pote.» 

_Genre 'mon pote' le gars il voulait te tuer il y a 10 minutes! C'est un connard je t'en prie tue le!_

Tu essaye encore d'ignorer Chara et remercie Sans. 

_Tu ne pourra pas m'eviter éternellement..._

Tu blêmis. Cette phrase t'as fait froid dans le dos. Sans semble inquiet. 

«T'es tout pâle Frisk...»

 _Tiens, j'ai trouvé ton point faible! Alors, tu n'aime pas tes souvenirs? Tu te souviens pourtant de la tête de Toriel quand tu l'as tuée? Elle pensait que tu la détestais...mais elle avait un peu raison non?_

Non, tu aime Toriel, tu l'adore. C'est une mère pour toi.

« Frisk tu me fais vraiment peur la! Entre assied toi ça ira déjà mieux» 

Tu reste debout, ton visage jaune devient blanc.

 _Tu l'as tuée de sang froid Frisk. Tu es un tueur, alors continue de tuer. Tue Sans, tue le. Tu l'as déjà fait._

Tes yeux fermés s'ouvrent sur des yeux rouges délicatement. 

« Ok stop. Tu me fais vraiment peur. N'avance plus d'un pas, je vais chercher Gaster a l'intérieur.»

Tu ne peux plus bouger. Chara prend doucement le contrôle. 

_Sans doit MOURIR._

 **A l'idée de la mort de Sans, Chara est rempli de DÉTERMINATION.**

OUTRO: bon il a l'air plus court mais j'aime beaucoup la fin MOAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! (Rire de flowey)


	5. Et ça continue!

Tu t'es rendue compte que tu as oublié la partie intro soulignée au chapitre précédent, mais tu restes remplie d'INSPIRATION. Et de plus en plus folle.

Sans a disparu dans la maison-laboratoire des docteurs Gaster et Alphys. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à bouger.

 _Alors Frisk, ça fait quoi d'être impuissant ? Ça fait mal hein ?! Quand ils seront tous morts, je te laisserai reprendre le contrôle, promis !_

Tu appelles à l'aide à l'intérieur de toi, mais personne ne vient. Sans revient accompagné de Gaster.

« Tu vois ! Il est super bizarre, depuis genre 10 minutes ou un peu moins. »

« Etrange...Frisk ? Frisk c'est bien toi ? »

Tu essayes à nouveau de parler, mais rien ne se passe.

« C'est normal les yeux rouges doc' ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Sans. Il n'ouvre jamais les yeux. »

Tu entends le rire de Chara en toi.

 _Personne ne viendra t'aider, petite chose faible._

 **Tu crois en tes amis, et ta confiance en eux te remplit de DETERMINATION.**

Tes yeux se ferment, ton teint reprend sa couleur habituelle. Sans semble méfiant mais rassuré.

« Alors mon petit comment tu te sens ? »

« J'espère qu'il se SANS mieux ! »

Sans rit de sa propre blague. Gaster soupire puis te fixe en attendant ta réponse.

Tu arrives à articuler quelques mots.

« Je me sens coupable. »

Sans arrête de rire et te fixe de ses yeux sans pupilles.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour regretter ?! »

Son œil bleu s'allume.

« Ou alors t'as ENCORE fait une connerie ?! »

Gaster essaye de calmer Sans, et réussi. Ses pupilles reviennent.

 _Raaah si près du but ! Quoique combattre Gaster et Sans en même temps a l'air compliqué._

La voix de Chara te rend fou, mais tu ne peux rien faire.

Tu finis par retrouver complétement tes esprits et tu rentres avec Sans et Gaster. Sans te dit qu'il a déjà tout expliqué, tu es rassuré. Tu comprends dans son regard qu'il n'a pas dit que tu avais fait une voie génocide juste parce que tu t'ennuyais.

 _Et tu avais aimé ça n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai fait que finir ce que tu avais commencé._

L'âme de Chara te tourne autour et te chuchote à l'oreille. Tu sens tes péchés ramper sur ton dos. Un sanglot t'échappe alors que Sans et Gaster théorisaient sur la puissance rose. Gaster se tourne vers toi l'air inquiet.

« Allons mon petit Frisk, tu te sens encore mal pour ça ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! »

Sans grommelle dans son coin. Tu penses comprendre qu'il n'est pas de l'avis de Gaster.

 **La voix de Chara et les mauvais souvenirs qui remontent t'emplissent de FRAYEUR...**

OUTRO : J'ai écrit ce chapitre pour m'occuper après un exam, je suis pas trop sûre de moi mais j'adore la fin ! XD #sadisme


	6. STRONGER THAN YOU

La version METAAAAAL de "Stronger Than You" que tu écoute te rempli d'INSPIRATION. Je réfléchi encore à quel hôpital psychiatrique appeler.

 _Bon tu va jouer encore longtemps à ce petit jeu de l'innocent?! Rien n'avancera tant que tu_ _n'avouera_ _pas! Leurs théories ne sont que ça, des théories. (#CaptainHypeLesVraisComprendrons)_

Chara a un peu trop raison a ton goût, tu aimerais l'éliminer.

 _Tiens tiens, monsieur (oui on va dire Frisk est un mec VOILA) commence à avoir des pensées pas très pacifiste..._

Chara a encore raison. Tu es DÉTERMINÉ à avouer ce que tu sais.

« Sans, Gaster, désolé d'avoir menti. »

Tu sens le regard lourd de Sans sur toi. Tu te dépêches de continuer.

« En fait, je sais ce qu'est la puissance rose, et je peut vous expliquer comment je l'ai découverte. »

« Et bien, mon petit, nous t'écoutons. »

Tu prend une grande inspiration (et tu écris une fanfiction. DESOLEEEEEEE **s'enfuit** ) et tu commence un court monologue.

« Alors, cette puissance rose je l'ai remarquée dans les yeux d'Asriel. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait les yeux normalement verts et je n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça. Mais cette puissance se manifestait chez lui quand il essayait de tuer tout le monde. Cette puissance c'est la peur. Il avait certainement peur de quelqu'un qui le forçait a faire tout ça, la peur des représailles s'il désobéissait lui donnais toute sa force. Donc la peur est dangereuse car elle peut faire faire beaucoup de choses à n'importe qui mais d'un autre côté il faut toujours minimum deux âmes pour l'avoir, une qui provoque la peur et une qui la subit.»

Tu reprends ton souffle après avoir prononcé la phrase la plus longue de ta vie.

 _Et bien je ne te pensais pas capable de parler autant, tu_ _m'épate!_

Gaster et Sans semblent littéralement sur le coccyx. (Désolé encore)

« Boooooon est ce que tu voudrai bien répété trèèès lentement s'il te plait? »

Tu réexpliques avec patiente ce que tu as dit, pendant que Gaster prend des notes. Sans a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Doc', tu penses pas qu'on devrais en parler avec Asriel? Après tout lui seul peut nous dire de qui il avait peur...»

Tu as ta petite idée sur le coupable.

 _N'y pense même pas sale mioche._

« Je te rappelle qu'on le même âge! »

Gaster et Sans te fixent et tu rougis très fort.

« Tu parles à qui gamin? »

« P-personne! Désolé! »

Tu baisses les yeux.

 _Ah ah quel idiot! Je te rend fou pas vrai? Allons Friskounet, avoue que tu te sentirais bien seul sans moi..._

Tu refuses de lui donner encore raison et tu te promets ne plus jamais lui répondre.

 **Ta promesse à toi-même et la patience de Gaster à ton égard te remplissent de DÉTERMINATION.**


	7. Praliné double lait

(Alors oui le titre c'est le premier truc que j'ai vu a ma droite) Ton projet de rajouter de la mignonnerie dans une fanfic trop triste te rempli d'INSPIRATION. Allo docteur?

 _Attend quoi? Non! N'appelez pas Asriel! Frisk empêche les de le faire!_

" Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée... "

" Moi je trouve qu'elle est très BONE au contraire! "

 _dam dam tsss_

Gaster soupire à nouveau puis s'adresse à Frisk.

" Explique moi, pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée? "

 _Parce que! Trouve une excuse vite!_

" Euh et bien... parce queuuuuuh...c'est encore un enfant, il pourrais être choqué s'il ne s'en souvient pas...? "

 _Mais t'es con ou t'es con?! Il y a pas 2 minutes tu me rappelais que tu étais aussi un enfant!_

Oups. La boulette. (de viande?)

" Gamin, je sais que tu es plus mature et tout ça mais... Son âge ne doit pas être un frein sur quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une puissance dangereuse. "

Gaster se tourne vers Sans l'air très surpris.

" Sans, est ce que tu viens de parler sérieusement pour la 2ème fois en moins d'une heure? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à mon fils?! " (oui on va dire c'est son père oké 'q' )

Tu ne peut pas t'empêcher de rire, et tu entends Chara rire aussi, d'un rire joyeux et non maléfique cette fois.

Tu te sens heureux. Sans et Gaster continue de se chamailler gentiment, tu les observes.

 _Bravo, grâce à toi ils ont oubliés Asriel! Je suis fier de toi gamin._

Tu penses très fort que tu n'es pas un gamin et que tu as un prénom.

 _Roooh ça va! Je t'ai fait un compliment là tu devrais être aux anges!_

Tu souris un peu malgrés toi.

" Mais le temps passe vite! Je vais raccompagner le petit, il fait déjà noir. "

" sage décision Sans. "

Tu décide de rallumer ton téléphone qui était étient depuis ce matin. Tu as 3 appels manqués de Toriel et 1 de Papyrus. Tu sens que quand tu reverra Toriel, tu vas passer un mauvais moment...

Sans te téléporte chez toi avant de rentrer lui aussi chez lui.

 **Tu as un peu peur de ce que te dira Toriel demain, mais tu te couche le cœur rempli de DETERMINATION.**


	8. Je hais le néérlandais

Cette fois, tu n'as même pas attendu la fin de ton examen avant d'écrire ce chapitre, tu étais tellement emplie d'ISNPIRATION. Tu fais vraiment passer une fanfic avant tes études?!

Tu te réveille en douceur, c'est le weekend. Tu sens ton téléphone vibrer et tu décroche, encore endormi.

" Allo? Ici Toriel. "

" Mmmmm allo? "

" Frisk, tu vas bien mon enfant? "

" Oui pourquoi? "

" ALORS POURQUOI TU NE RÉPONDS PAS CA FAIT DEPUIS HIER APRES MIDI QUE J ESSAYE DE TE CONTACTER?! "

" Dé-désolé goatmom, je viens de me réveiller... "

" Il est midi Frisk."

Tu te tais le temps de vérifier l'heure.

" Effectivement. "

" Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre seul mon enfant, ce n'est pas sain tu es trop jeune pour te maintenir à un rythme normal. "

" J-je me débrouille très bien! "

" hum. Sinon tu viens dîner a la maison ce midi? On a aussi inviter Papyrus et Sans, Asriel a envie de te voir! "

"Okay ça marche j'arrive bientôt."

Tu te sens heureux à l'idée de voir ton meilleur ami.

 _C'est MON meilleur ami!_

Chara n'as malheureusement pas disparu pendant la nuit...

" Non c'est le mien! Toi tu n'es jamais la pour lui! "

Un bref silence se fait dans ta tête avant que Chara finisse par répondre.

 _Je suis morte Frisk, il n'y a que toi qui me voie ou entende._

" J'avais oublié désolé. "

 _Pas grave, je te pardonne._

D'un coup tu te sens mal. Tu oublie souvent que Chara n'est que le fantôme d'une petite fille partie trop tôt...

 _J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié écœurante. Je lis dans tes pensées je te signale alors arrête._

Quand tu arrive à la maison de Toriel et co, Asgore t'ouvre avec le sourire.

" Bienvenue à la maison! Tu es ici comme chez toi! "

Tu rentre et saute dans les bras d'Asriel.

Une fois que vous passez tous à table, tu remarque de suite l'absence de Sans, alors que Papyrus est la. Tu décidé de le questionner à ce sujet.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte, tu te précipite pour aller ouvrir.

" Qui est la?"

"Le poulet."

Tu ouvres la porte en riant.

" C'est méchant Sans! " (#LaBlagueDuPouletLaFameuse )

Sans et toi aller a table. Le dîner se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que Toriel demande à parler en privé à Sans

 _Bad_ _news! On parie qu'elle va lui demander de s'occuper de toi?_

Tu te lèves en prétextant un besoin urgent.

« je parie le contraire. »

 _Tu veux vraiment jouer? On parie quoi?_

« si je gagne, tu te tait et me laisse tranquille pendant une journée.»

 _Quel ennui! Et si je gagne?_

« je ferais un truc que tu me demandera, excepté faire du mal aux autres, humains comme monstres.»

 _T'es pas marrant! Bon j'accepte._

« cool! »

Tu retourne a la salle a manger. Sans et Toriel sont revenus. Tu t'assois.

Toriel a l'air un peu tendue et jette quelques coups d'œil vers Sans de temps à autre.

« Au fait gamin, il y a un truc que je devais te dire...»

 _Je réfléchi déjà à ton gage._

 **Tu attend avec impatience ce que dira Sans, et tu es remplis de DÉTERMINATION.**


	9. Ce dramaaaaa

« oui qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« Il semblerais que le petit anarchiste que tu es se laisse complètement aller sans autorité supérieure. »

« Oh Sans! »

Toriel semble outrée alors que Sans réprime un rire.

« Sur les 'conseils' pas du tout forçant d'une certaine personne, j'ai décidé que tu ne pouvais plus te passer d'une présence sérieuse et responsable. Donc je vais emménager avec toi. »

Un silence lourd s'installe, brisé par Asgore.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, je doute que ce soit dans tes capacités. »

« SANS vouloir te vexer Asgore, je sais m'occuper d'un enfant. J'ai eu un petit frère terriblement difficile. »

Tout le monde rit, sauf Papyrus et toi.

 _Tu as pris un risque. Et tu as perdu. Il ne faut jamais jouer avec le diable._

Tu frissonne.

« Bref gamin, t'es d'accord? En sachant que peut importe ta réponse je viendrai quand même. »

 _Pour le bien de tout le monde, tu devrais refuser. Mais il le dit lui-même, il s'en fout de ton avis. Et ça se dit ami..._

Tu hoche la tête positivement sans réussir à parler.

Après le repas, tu es rentré chez toi accompagné de Sans. Tu lui a dit où se mettre et le laisse s'installer en allant dans ta chambre.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton fichu gage? »

 _Tu as bien dit que tu ne ferais pas de mal aux autres monstres et humains?_

« Oui, c'est mot pour mot la condition. »

 _La SEULE condition nous sommes d'accord?_

« Euh oui...»

 _Blesse toi._

« Tu te fous de moi là?! »

 _Non, je suis frustré, te faire souffrir mentalement me suffit pas._

« Je refuse. »

 _Tu n'as pas le choix. Tiens ta promesse._

« Ok juste cette fois. Je ne le referais pas. »

 _Yes!_

Tu ressors ton vieux couteau d'un tiroir.

 _Ah quelle nostalgie...que de bons moments avec ce couteau._

Repenser à ce que tu as fait avec ce couteau te fais pleurer en silence.

 _Bon tu le fais oui ou non?!_

Tu approches la lame de ton poignet en tremblant. Soudain ton âme devient bleue et tu es projeté sur le mur le plus proche. Tu lâches le couteau sous la surprise.

« T'allais vraiment le faire... Putain gamin... Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête?! »

Sans tremble, il a l'air effrayé. Pour la première fois, son œil magique brille sans que l'autre pupille n'est disparue. Il n'est pas en colère.

 **Sans t'as empêché de faire une petite bêtise. La situation est compliquée, mais tu reste rempli de DÉTERMINATION.**

-  
OUTRO: Vous pensiez que Chara devenait gentille? Pauvres fous! MOUAHAHAAHA ( mon dieu est ce que je suis aussi sadique que ça?!)  
Bon il est bientôt 5h du mat, je vais arrêter mes conneries. Sérieux c'est pas une heure pour écrire des conneries.


	10. Mt Ebott deux mille dixe

Tu te rend compte que tu as encore oubliée l'intro soulignée dans le chapitre précédent, mais tu es toujours emplied'INSPIRATION. Désespérant.

Tu reprend doucement tes esprits. Sans respire difficilement. ( normal il a pas de poumons...)

« Me fait pas une peur pareille bordel! » (Sans, ton langage!)

« S-sans? Co-comment? »

« j'ai entendu le bruit du couteau...je suis assez sensible a ce genre de son »

 _Bon sang! Ce gars gâchera donc tout mes bons moments!_

« Donc, procédons par étapes. Premièrement, tu vas me donner ce couteau calmement. »

 _Ne l'écoute pas, écoute moi!_

Tu donne le couteau poussiéreux à Sans.

« Bien. Deuxièmement, tu restes ici sagement sans bouger, je vais chercher mon téléphone. »

 _Mais quel idiot tu fais! Pourquoi tu le lui a donner?!_

Sans s'éloigne vers la chambre voisine. Tu te demande ce qu'il t'attend.

 _Que des malheurs, crois moi!_

Sans revient. Il te regarde puis te demande d'une voix mal assurée qui il devrait appeler.

 _Personne!_

« Pe-perso-sonne. »

Sans soupire. Il compose un numéro sur son téléphone en te surveillant.

« Allo? »

« Allo? Ici Toriel. »

« C'est Sans. J'ai un problème avec ton fils là. Tu peux venir? J'ai pas l'instinct ou un truc du genre pour gérer une situation pareille. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'inquiète! J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Sans raccroche. Il s'approche de toi l'air hésitant.

 _Il va te lancer une attaque! Recule vite!_

Tu fais un bon en arrière. Sans se fige.

« ok gamin, tu...euuh...ben...»

Il regarde le sol en cherchant ses mots.

« tu peux me faire confiance ok? Je ne te veux pas de mal...»

« comment tu peux dire ça?! Tu m'as déjà tuée un bon nombre de fois et tu recommencera dès que tu pourra!»

Ces mots t'on échappés, Chara parlait pour toi.

Sans a l'air malheureux, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

« dit pas ça...»

On sonne a la porte. Sans v a ouvrir en courant.

« Toriel! J'en peux plus de ce gosse! Je comprend plus rien.»

« Sans je te faisais confiance!»

Tu es resté dans la chambre mais tu les entends tout de même.

« Tu comprends pas, un gamin normal ne ferais pas des choses pareille...»

« allons le voir! »

Tu t'es remis a pleurer entre temps.

« oh mon enfant! »

Toriel te prend dans ses bras.

 _Maman..._

Sans regarde de loin la scène.

« mon enfant, qu'as tu donc fait pour mettre Sans dans cet état? »

Tu ne dis rien. Sans s'approche.

« je crois bien que ton gamin est dépressif Tori, regarde ce que j'ai du lui prendre des mains. »

Sans fais tourner le couteau dans sa main. Toriel est horrifiée.

« oh mon dieu! Mais Frisk pourquoi? »

 _Si tu dis quoique ce soit je te briserait en morceaux._

Tu ne dis toujours rien.

 _Gentil_ _chien_.

« je pense qu'il faudrait le faire voir un psy. Gaster pourrais faire l'affaire.»

« je vais suivre tes conseils Sans.»

« sage décision»

 **L'idée que** **Gaster** **pourrais t'aider a faire disparaître** **Chara** **t'empli** **de DÉTERMINATION.**

OUTRO: ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus d'outro! Bref, bonnes fêtes, voici mon cadeau, un chapitre déprimant a souhait! Sur ce, je vais jouer aux Sims 4.


	11. Envie de Frans

Tu veux du Frans. Très fort. Et ça te remplid'INSPIRATION. Vive l'amour!

BON. Maintenant tu es chez Gaster, allongé sur un canapé et tu ne te souviens même pas comment tu es arrivé là. ( comment ça flemme de tout détaillé? Pas du tout!)  
Quelqu'un soupire bruyamment à côté de toi.

« Alors petit, on va encore essayer. Question 1: est ce que tu es vivant?»

« oui. »

Gaster te fixe l'air surpris.

« Ah il reparle! Bon retour parmis nous Frisk! On va pouvoir enfin commencé. Question 2: est ce que tu dormais ou étais juste perdu dans tes pensées?»

« perdu. »

« 3: est ce que tu es conscient d'où tu es et comment tu es arrivé ici? »

« non.»

« 4: est ce que tu me reconnais? »

« Gaster. »

« Oui. 5: es tu conscient de l'heure qu'il est? »

« non. »

« Euh dernière question, est ce que tu sais dire plus d'un mot a la fois? »

« ... »

« ... »

« non. »

Gaster a l'air d'être dans une réflexion intense.

« Frisk, ça fait une heure que tu es allongé ici, pourtant tu ne dormais pas. Tu n'as réagis a aucun stimuli jusqu'à ma première question. Dis moi ce qui accaparait a ce point ton esprit. »

 _Je veux partir._

« Je veux partir. »

« Quoi? »

 _J'ai faim._

« J'ai faim. »

« On peut aller manger chez Papyrus et Sans si tu veux.»

Dans état second, tu vas chez les skelebros accompagné d'un Gaster perdu.

« Bonjour Sans! Je te ramène Frisk. »

« Heya! Alors tu en as tiré quelque chose ?»

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être très présent. »

 _Sucre._

« Sucre. »

« Je crois qu'il veut du sucre. »

( merci Gaster-obvious )

« J'ai de la tarte canelle-caramel que Tori a laissé ici. »

 _Non. Chocolat._

« Non. »

Gaster est parti saluer Papyrus. Sans te fixe.

« C'est ton plat préféré pourtant!»

Sans téléphone a quelqu'un.

« Allo? ... Oui c'est **encore** moi! ... Ben j'aurais jamais du accepter! ... Tu le connais mieux que moi ce gosse viens m'aider! ... Merci. »

Sans raccroche, l'air désespéré.

« Tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs toi. »

Toriel arrive. Elle viens te voir. Elle demande quel est le problème.

« Il dit qu'il veut manger du sucré, mais refuse sa tarte favorite. »

« Rien que ça?! »

« Ouep. »

 _CHOCOLAT._

Tu lève la tête vers Toriel. Ta bouche s'ouvre sans que tu ne le contrôle vraiment.

« Chocolat. »

« Tu vois Sans, il voulais juste du chocolat. »

« Tu ne trouve pas que sa voix a changé? »

« Et bien elle est assez... féminine. »

Chocolat. Couteau. Poussière.

« Cho. Cou. Pou.»

« Mais? »

Toriel te fixe d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Sans s'approche de toi.

« Toriel, recule. Va chercher Gaster. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui ne va pas avec Frisk. »

Sous le ton grave de Sans, Toriel obéit sans discuter. Gaster arrive.

« BON. J'ai un tout petit test a faire. Si le test est positif, surtout, n'essayer JAMAIS de m'arrêter, peut importe ce que je fais. »

Tous les monstres présent sont terrifiés. Sans s'abaisse à ton niveau et tend doucement une phalange vers ton œil droit.

« Frisk, ouvre les yeux. »

Tu ouvre tes deux yeux d'un coup. Sans recule rapidement et en moins d'une milli seconde, tu es entouré d'une barrière d'os magiques.

« SANS MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?! »

« Je le savais! Gaster, il a les yeux **roses** ! »

 **Tu es DÉTERMINÉ à détruire les os qui t'entourent. Et leur créateur par la même occasion.**

-  
OUTRO: JE VEUX DU FRAAAAAANS T-T je suis en manque de mignonnerie! Pour l'instant j'hésite entre finir cette fiction sur un combat épique entrainant la mort d'un des deux personnages principaux ou une happy end dégoulinante de guimauve. Dans tout les cas, il nous reste encore de beaux chapitres devant nous et l'espoir d'un tome 2 ;)


	12. C'est bon les amandes

Tu aimes bien les amandes. Oui ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire. Comme les autres titres tu vas me dire. Bref, les délicieuses amandes que tu manges t'emplissent d'INSPIRATION. No comment...

A partir de la, tout c'est passé très vite. Encore plus vite qu'avant en fait. Gaster a créé une barrière d'os pour protéger les autres monstres. Sans a vivement reculé. Tout le monde attend, certains une explication de la situation, d'autres une réaction de ta part.

 _Sortir de la barrière d'os. Aller a la cuisine. Fait-le._

Tu fait un pas en avant. Sans réagit immédiatement en te transperçant d'un os bleu.

"Ne bouge surtout pas gamin. Si tu ne bouge pas cette attaque n'aura aucun effet. Tu te souvient? Les stops bleus?"

 _Il essaye de réduire mon influence en appelant tes souvenirs. Ne l'écoute pas._

Tu ne bouge plus du tout. L'ambiance est terriblement lourde et oppressante.

 _Il n'y a qu'un seul os bleu. Il ne te fera qu'un point de dégât. Il te restera 19 HP. Avance._

Tu restes encore figé et regarde autour de toi.

 _Prend le par surprise. Ne te bat pas sans armes. Couteau. Cuisine. Chemin le plus court._

La barrière d'os disparaît, ne laissant plus que l'os bleu. Sans fatigue.

" Sans je vais prendre la relève tu es épuisé."

"Non. Ton rôle c'est de protéger. Mon rôle c'est de paralyser. On ne changera pas."

 _C'est qu'il a de l'autorité le sac poubelle souriant._

Tu entend le rire de Chara en toi.

 _A 3 tu fonces vers la cuisine._

"Sans? Gaster? Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer? De qui on doit avoir peur?"

" Pas la peine d'avoir peur Pap's. Tout est sous contrôle. Rester tous la ou vous êtes. Frisk finira bien par reprendre ses esprits."

 _1_

" Et s'il ne se calme pas? C'est aussi mon rôle de tous vous protéger! Je ne suis pas chef de la garde royale pour rien!"

"Ta gueule Undyne!"

Le ton terriblement autoritaire de Sans a jeter un froid glacial.

 _2_

La main de Sans tremble assez fortement. Il a l'air de se battre contre lui-même intérieurement.

" Sa-sans? Tu trembles?"

Le squelette serre fort son poing.

"Non qu'est ce que vous aller imaginer?"

 _3 !_

En ce moment où tout le monde est concentré sur Sans, tu te mets à courir de toute tes forces vers la cuisine toute proche. Tu sens a peine la douleur de l'os bleu.

 _Où sont les couteaux?_

Tu attrapes un couteau de cuisine chinois relativement tranchant.

Sans est le seul à avoir réagis à ta fuite. Des attaques d'os surgissent un peu partout autour de toi, mais tu les évites toutes.

 _1 HP...Il ne possède qu'un seul pauvre petit HP..._

Gaster empêche les autres de s'approcher pendant le 'combat'. (soyons clair que Frisk ne réplique pas...encore)

Tu parles, les mots qui sortent t'arrache la gorge. Tu ne veux pas les dires, mais tu n'as plus le contrôle.

" Sans...tu m'as pris un HP...j'ai tout a fait le droit de t'en prendre un aussi, non?"

 _Personne ici présent ne sait qu'il a une si petit barre de vie. Même son frère. Personne ne t'empêchera de te venger._

" Sans...laisse Frisk te retirer un seul petit HP. Je te soignerais. Si ça peut le calmer."

"Q-quoi?! Toriel je ne vous permets pas de dire de telles choses! Je ne laisserais pas Sans se faire toucher!"

 _Argh. Gaster. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il doit le savoir._

Sans respire difficilement (poumons?). Il tourne ses yeux à moitié fermés (paupières?) vers le petit groupe.

"E-elle a..a raison. Ce n'est rien du tout...du tout. Si-s'il me touche."

Gaster lève ses sourcils (sourcils? Oh et puis merde magie voila.)

"Mais Sans!"

"Nyeh! Mon frère est un héros!"

"Aller ptit gars de toute façon tu peut bien supporter un petit coup non?"

 _Continue de ne pas bouger. Ils sont tellement...intéressants. (référence Death Note ma gueule)_

"Undyne! Papyrus! Arrêter de l'encourager!"

 _Ah ah décidément Gaster est le seul a avoir un peu de bon sens ici._

" Aller gamin. Donne le moi ton coup qu'on en finisse."

Chara parle pour toi. Elle semble bien s'amuser.

" Promis, je ne te donne qu'un seul coup puis j'arrête"

 _Un seul coup, puis je rend son corps à Frisk._

"Sans c'est de la folie! Laisse moi prendre le coup a ta place je suis très résistant!"

" Pas besoin d'être résistant, ce n'est..qu'un seul HP après tout."

"Hey Gast' écoute le sale mioche pour une fois. Et laisse moi être un héros pour changer."

Gaster est découragé. Il ne s'oppose plus et continue d'éloigner les autres monstres.

"Je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça..."

Sans est certainement conscient de ce qu'il fait.

 _Enfin! Depuis le temps que je n'ai plus vu Sans mourir! Et il se laisse faire en plus! C'est tellement...jouissif de le voir si fataliste!_

Tu te rapproches de ta cible en tendant le couteau.

 _FRAPPE. SOUVIENT TOI DU BONHEUR DE LE VOIR S'ÉCROULER AU SOL._

Non. Tu n'était pas heureux quand tu as vu mourir maintes et maintes fois le squelette. Tu refuses. Le couteau tombe au sol avec fracas. Tu enlaces Sans.

 _Qu-quoi?! A partir de quel moment tu as repris le contrôle?!_

Sans te caresse les cheveux.

"Eh eh. Tu es incapable de me faire du mal hein? Moi aussi je tient à toi gamin. Content de ne pas avoir eu à mourir pour que tu reprenne tes esprits."

Cette fois tu as le contrôle total sur toi même. Tes yeux sont fermés. Tu te détache de Sans.

" Oh Sans, je n'arrive pas à croire...pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté la proposition de Gaster? Je n'avais vraiment l'intention de ne prendre qu'un seul HP..."

"Est ce que ce n'est pas tout simplement moi que tu voulais blesser plus que quiconque?"

"Tu as raison, c'est le pire."

"Booooooon Pitié des explications?"

Sans se tourne vers la mini foule de monstres perdus.

"A partir de quel moment?"

"Celui ou tu as demandé a Frisk d'ouvrir les yeux!"

"Alors, c'est simple. Si Frisk à les yeux roses, c'est danger. Parce qu'il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser tant que vous étiez tous en sécurité, mais il s'est blessé lui même en bougeant de l'os bleu. Après il a couru chercher une arme, moi j'ai balancé des attaques au pif pour l'arrê il y a eu la fameuse histoire comme quoi il voulait me prendre un HP, et avant de le faire il a finalement repris ses esprits."

"Et pourquoi Gaster ne voulait pas que tu perde un seul HP?"

"Parce que ce crétin de Sans est trop fier!"

Gaster avait l'air vraiment en colère pour une fois.

"Ouai, trop fier pour avouer sa faiblesse!"

"C'est-à-dire?"

Sans ne parlais plus.

A la surprise générale, tu décides de répondre toi même à la question.

"Sans n'a qu'un seul HP. Un coup et il meurt. Et je le savais je suis te-tellement dé-désolé!"

Tu sanglotes un peu. Sans te prend dans ses bras en souriant.

"Pleure pas gamin."

Evidemment quand quelqu'un qu'on pense bien connaître passe du statut de "fainéant un peu faible mais il devrait savoir se défendre" à "gros badass qui maîtrise trop bien la magie" puis à "Barre de vie la plus petite qu'il soit et près à se sacrifier" ça fait un sacré choc.

 **La faiblesse de Sans est enfin dévoilée, tu sais que dorénavant plus personne ne le laissera se jeter dans la gueule du loup quand tu perds le contrôle, et cela te remplit de DÉTERMINATION.**

OUTRO: BON. gros chapitre d'explications et du drama. Mais qui fini bien. J'ai beau adoré le Frans, là ils commencent à peine à être amis au chapitre 12 alors je suppose que le mariage c'est pour dans 3 tomes XD

Sinon ça va vous? Ouai ouai j'ai rien à dire.

Bye!


	13. Le chapitre maudit!

Bonjour! INSPIRATION. Au revoir! (truc important à lire à la fin du chapitre)

Après cet épisode plutôt...intense, chacun est rentré chez soi. Undyne est partie en essayant de se souvenir qu'est ce qu'elle faisait chez les frères squelettes (bonne question...), Toriel est allé se remettre de ses émotions auprès de sa famille, Gaster et Sans ont été dans la chambre de ce dernier pour 'discuter' de ce qui venait de se passer.

 _En gros Sans va passer un savon à son père quoi. C'est le monde à l'envers._

Papyrus est retourné dans sa cuisine pour se calmer en faisant des spaghettis (pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée?).

 _Quand à toi tu es assis dans le salon à rien faire en attendant des ordres, comme le petit chien que tu es._

Soudain tu entends des éclats de voix qui viennent de l'étage.

 _Sûrement Sans et Gaster! Viens on va voir ce qu'ils font!_

Tu ne résiste même pas un instant à l'envie de fouiner et monte rapidement mais discrètement. Tu te colle ton oreille à la porte de la chambre du petit squelette.

" Ce qu'ils ignorent est ce qui fait ma force! Tout l'intérêt de mes attaques c'est l'effet de surprise!"

" Tes attaques sont puissantes Sans! Tu n'as pas à croire des choses pareilles!"

" Je fais UN POINT DE DÉGÂT GASTER! Mais attaques sont incroyablement faibles!"

" Mais terriblement nombreuses aussi!"

" Tu sais que je ne peux pas utiliser autant de magie à chaque combat! Je serais constamment épuisé si c'était le cas."

" Sans je crois en toi, je sais que tu peux développer une puissance incroyable avec de l'entrainement et pourquoi pas quelques injec-"

" JE NE SUIS PAS UN RAT DE LABORATOIRE! ARRÊTE DE VOULOIR M'INJECTER TOUTE SORTE DE CHOSES DANGEREUSES!"

" Sans, mon Sansy, écoute moi..."

" Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Et...arrête avec ce surnom ridicule."

"Je sais que tu n'es pas fait pour combattre à la base mais-"

" Je ne suis fait pour rien du tout! Je suis un être vivant à part entière pas une création ayant un but particulier."

" Bon, je reviendrai quand tu voudra bien m'écouter."

" Et bien ne revient jamais! "

Tu entends des pas s'approcher de toi.

 _Recule! Il va ouvrir la porte!_

Tu parts te cacher en vitesse dans un coin d'où tu as une bonne vue. Gaster sort de la chambre, l'air soucieux.

 _Bon soit on suit Gaster, soit on observe Sans! Tu préfère quoi?_

Gaster ne t'intéresse pas, tu décide d'aller espionner Sans. Tu t'avances et regarde discrètement par la porte entrebâillée.

 _Oooh pauvre Sansy, il à l'air tout triste!_

Tu entends Chara rire doucement. Tu as envie d'aller le consoler.

 _Quoi? Non! Et, regarde! Il reçoit un appel téléphonique! Je me demande bien de qui._

Tu te penche un peu mieux pour entendre la conversation, mais tu ne distingue pas la voix de la personne qui appelle.

"Allo? ... Oui c'est moi, Tori? ... C'est aussi ce que je pensais, désolé d'avoir échoué. ... Oui bon ça va n'en rajoute pas trop non plus hein ... J'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur aussi! ... Et bien de toutes façons je ne m'en occupe plus de ce gosse! ... *soupire* Je sais. ... Euh je crois qu'il est au salon encore. ... Non je ne suis pas à côté de lui. *re-soupire* ... je sais que je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant! ... Pour te faire plaisir tient. ... Comme tu le dit si bien! La prochaine fois demande à quelqu'un d'autre! ... Tu sais que je déteste faire des promesses... ... De toutes façons je n'arrive jamais à les tenir, peut importe à qui je les faits. Sur ce, bye, Toriel! "

 _Wow on dirais bien que Sansy vient de se disputer avec deux de ses proches en très peu de temps! On parie sur qui pour le troisième? Moi je dit Papyrus!_

Tu ne veux plus parier avec Chara, la dernière fois que tu l'as fait tu as déclenché une tonne de problème à tes amis.

 _C'est juste moi ou Sans...pleure?_

Tu ne savais pas qu'un squelette pouvait produire des larmes.

 _Moi non plus. Ce type est vraiment une aberration de la nature!_

Tu penses que tu devrais le laisser tranquille et repartir.

 _Mais non! On commence tout juste à s'amuser! Ecoute, je crois bien qu'il parle tout seul maintenant._

Ta curiosité passe avant ta morale, tu décide d'écouter.

" Je suis vraiment un incapable... J'ai une idée tient... Aller, une chance sur deux que ça fonctionne, et dans tout les cas, c'est bénef pour les autres! "

Tu te demandes bien de quoi il parle.

 _Il bouge! Vient on descend, on en sais assez pour le moment._

Tu dévales les escaliers à toutes vitesses et arrive dans la cuisine où Papyrus mets la table pour trois.

" Tu restera bien manger avec nous, humain? "

"Bien sur! "

Tu entends des pas dans l'escalier, puis Sans arrive à son tour dans la cuisine. Il prend une bouteille de ketchup et s'installe à table.

" Tout va bien Sans?"

" Oui t'inquiète pas bro' "

" D'accord! "

 _Hi hi toujours aussi simple d'esprit ce cher Papyrus!_

Tu es en colère que Chara pense cela de ton ami.

 _Quoi? J'ai le droit de ne pas l'apprécier!_

 **Tu veux absolument découvrir ce que Sans désire faire, cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.**

OUTRO: Yo! Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi mettre et j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête! Et ce que vous devinerez ce que Sans veut faire? Théoriesez en commentaires ;)

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si Sans arrive à ses fins, Gaster risque de se sentir très, très mal '^'

Et aussi, dans le chapitre prochain, Frisk sera assez peu au centre de l'attention et plus spectateur, donc il y aura surement beaucoup de description!

Une dernière chose **très importante** : est ce que vous voudriez que je mettes le nom du personnage qui parle avant le dialogue? Si ça peut aider à l'air compréhension je le ferais volontiers!


	14. Enfin le voila!

La vision du nombre conséquent de vues sur ta fanfiction te remplit d'INSPIRATION. Bonne lecture!

Un sacré dilemme se présente à toi, tu peux soit tenter de trouver ce que Sans veut faire et l'en dissuader si c'est négatif, soit essayer de prévenir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider mieux que toi.

 _D'après mon expérience, il ne faut faire confiance à personne pour les plans._

L'influence de Chara sur toi te convainc de te débrouiller seul.

 _Même si dans tout les cas je désapprouve le fait de se mettre en travers du chemin de Sans._

Pendant le repas, tu écoutes Papyrus raconter sa journée, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œils à Sans. Il a constamment l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Après le repas, tu aides le grand squelette à faire la vaisselle puis tu rentres dans ton petit chez toi.

 _Bon partenaire, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?_

Tu réfléchis à une stratégie. Tu penses que vérifier s'il pense à l'avenir est un bon début.

 _Pourquoi pas. Mais reste discret !_

Tu vas te coucher en réfléchissant à une excuse pour aller voir Sans.

 _Bonne nuit Frisk._

F: " Bonne nuit Chara. "

Une sonnerie de téléphone retenti dans le silence matinal. Tu te réveilles en grognant et attrape la cause de ce réveil prématuré.

F: " Allo? "

G: " Allo, ici Gaster. Frisk? "

F: " C'est moi. "

G: " Est ce que tu pourrais passer au labo cet après-midi? Je doit vérifier vérifier ton état de santé et trouver la cause de tes yeux parfois roses. "

F: " D'accord. Sans sera là? "

G: " Normalement non, pourquoi? "

F: " Comme ça. A plus. "

Tu raccroches avant qu'il n'aie pu répondre.

 _Une après-midi de gâchée, une !_

Tu soupire bruyamment avant d'aller te préparer pour ta journée.

Il doit être 14h quand tu arrives au labo. Gaster t'ouvre et t'explique qu'Alphys est absente et qu'il aimerai qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien. (ou comment se débarrassé d'un personnage qu'on a pas envie qu'il devienne important xD)

 _C'est sûr qu'avec un dinosaure incapable dans les pattes on ira pas loin! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le père de Sans._

Tu trouve amusant que Chara considère toujours Gaster et Papyrus en fonction de leur relation avec Sans.

 _Pfff n'importe quoi !_

Tu ris tout bas. Gaster te sourit.

G: " Prêt pour une série de tests? "

F: " Prêt ! Quels seront les tests? "

G: " Un test physique pour vérifier l'éventuelle apparitions d'un symptôme ou autres par rapport au dernier...ben...rapport. Un test psychologique pour chercher une déprime ou crise d'adolescence qui pourrait causer ces sautes d'humeurs brutales. Et enfin un dernier test qui risque d'être un peu douloureux. "

F: " Douloureux? "

 _Il veut juste te faire du mal !_

Tu secoues négativement la tête à l'intention de Chara. Le test physique ressemble à une visite de routine chez le docteur et le psychologique est une sorte de QCM.

G: " Bon, prêt pour le test final? "

F: " Oui, prêt ! En quoi consiste-t-il? "

G: " Tu verras bien... Excuse moi à l'avance, c'est purement scientifique. "

Gaster ferme les yeux avec un air de tristesse avant de faire apparaitre un Gaster Blaster qui t'enlève 10 HP.

F: " Ah ! Gaster arrête ! "

G: " Défend-toi. "

 _Je te l'avais dit ! Il va te tuer !_

L'effet de surprise passé, tu esquives la majorité des autres attaques, perdant quelques HP au passage.

 _Gauche. Encore. Droite. Abaisse-toi._

Chara te guide dans ton esquives.

G: " Allez réplique ! "

 _oui, réplique !_

Tu ne te sens pas la force d'attaquer.

 _Laisse moi faire, je vais te protéger._

Tu es épuisé, Chara prend le contrôle et esquive avec détermination.

G: " Mais pourquoi as tu es yeux rouges maintenant ?! "

Chara attaque, Gaster esquive.

G: " Il est temps de mettre fin au combat. "

Gaster t'épargne. Chara te rend ton corps et tes yeux reviennent à la normale.

 _A toi de choisir, mercy or genocide_.

Tu épargnes Gaster.

G: " Je suis vraiment désolé Frisk, mais c'était le test. Sauf qu'au lieu voir apparaître de la magie rose comme je le pensais, tes yeux ont pris une teinte rouge inattendue.

Tu soupires. Ce combat était inutile et t'as fatigué.

G: " Et bien, nous avons finis les tests. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui aurait pu nous faire avancé dans un diagnostic. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer un prototype que j'ai fait qui devrais t'aider! "

Tu approuves.

G: " Je l'ai appelé l'extracteur de Détermination V2 ! Il est conçu pour extraire uniquement les formes dérivées de détermination et laissé tranquille la détermination pure. Quand il sera au point, il servira à extraire ta peur rose. Mais j'ai encore besoin d'un cobaye pour le tester, c'est un outil dangereux. "

Tu écoutes Gaster parlé de son invention avec attention. D'un coup, un corps non-identifié pop devant toi.

S: " Heya. "

G: " Bonjour. Tu sais il y a une sonnette c'est fait pour annoncer ton arrivée. "

S: " J'aime pas les sonnettes. Bonjour aussi Frisk. "

F: " Bonjour. "

G: " Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence Sans? "

Le ton de Gaster est glacial. Tu frissonnes.

S: " C'est important. Je veux servir de testeur à ta dernière invention. "

G: " Tu n'est pas censé être au courant de son existence ! "

S: " Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à me téléporter en plein milieu d'une pièce sans savoir ce qui m'attend? "

 _Il est sournois et vicieux...j'adore ça !_

G: " Tsss. De toute façon il n'y a rien à extraire chez toi. Tu ne contient que de la détermination pure. "

S: " Si c'était le cas je ne me serais pas proposé. Je veux juste que tu me retires ma haine noire. "

G: " Depuis quand tu possède ce pouvoir ?! Tu aurais du le dire bien plus tôt ! "

S: " Tu crois que j'allais avouer un truc pareil à un scientifique à moitié fou ?! J'ai pris mon temps avant de décider si je voulais vraiment redevenir un cobaye. "

G: " Je ne suis pas fou ! "

Si les regards pouvaient tuer...ben personne ne serais mort parce qu'il n'y a plus aucune lumière dans les orbites des deux squelettes.

Tu jette un œil sur le fantôme de Chara. Elle a l'air en totale admiration devant l'aura menaçante des deux personnes présentes devant nous.

 _TROP BADAAAAAASSSSSS_

Gaster se calme en premier.

G: " Ce prototype est dangereux Sans. "

S: " J'en suis conscient. "

G: " Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, je doit te protéger, je suis ton père ! "

S: " Je suis un adulte. C'est ma décision et je ne veux pas me faire protéger, je n'en ai pas besoin ! "

 _Bien dit !_

Gaster soupire. Il doit se rendre compte que Sans à raison.

G: " On en reparlera. Je n'ai pas encore fini de toute façon, il me manque un élément. "

S: " Envoie Frisk me prévenir quand tu aura fini. "

G: " Pourquoi Frisk ? "

 _Oui, pourquoi toi?_

S: " Parce que rien que voir ton visage me donne la gerbe. "

Sur ces paroles vexantes, Sans se téléporte.

 _IL EST TELLEMENT STYLEEEEE AAAWWWNNN_

Tu essayes de calmer la crise de fangirlage de Chara en lui rappelant qu'elle est censé le détester pour une raison obscure.

 _Ah oui c'est vrai...'fin je veux juste sa mort tu vois ça veut pas dire que je le déteste._

Tu trouve que Chara manque de logique.

 _Cherche pas à comprendre lol_

Tu souris.

 **Tu te rappelle que Chara est encore humaine et n'est pas qu'un rassemblement étrange de parano et de psychopathie, et cela t'empli de DETERMINATION.**


	15. Jamais eu autant de retard!

Tu te rend compte que tu tarde VRAIMENT à poster le chapitre 15, cela t'emplit d'INSPIRATION. Bon moi je me casse...

Sans s'est téléporter hors de ta vue. Gaster à l'air pensif.

 _Bon on fait quoi maintenant?_

Tu te pose des questions sur la nouvelle invention du docteur.

F:" Est ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur ta machine? "

G: " Si tu veux, Que désire tu savoir? "

F: " Qu'est ce qu'il te manque pour la finir et quels sont les risques encourus."

G: " Et bien il me manque quelque chose qui ferait office de...d'intermédiaire entre ma magie et la machine pour la faire fonctionner. "

F: " Une pierre à capacité magique peut être? "

G: " Oui, j'ai déjà pensé qu'une améthyste serait bonne porteuse de magie. "

F: "Et les risques? "

G: " Pour toi, le risque est que la machine absorbe non seulement ta peur, mais aussi ta détermination pure, ton âme en gros. Mais il serait très facile de la remettre dans ton corps vu sa puissance. En bref, un échec de ce type ne te donnerais aucune séquelle."

 _Oui, mais pour Sans?_

F: " Et Sans? "

G: "théoriquement, ça devrait se passer pareil, sauf que je ne pourrais pas juste remettre son âme dans son corps, ce dernier serait déjà parti en poussière. Je peux aisément conservé son âme intacte mais il faudra lui construire un corps robotique. Comme Mettaton. "

 _Un robot-Sans ?! SUPER BADAAAASSSSS_

Tu demande à Chara de se calmer en pensées avant de répondre à Gaster.

F: " Donc c'est plus dangereux pour lui que pour moi?"

G: " Ce n'était que dans le cas où toute son âme étaient absorbée. Pour lui comme pour toi, il se pourrait que seule une partie de la détermination soit aspirée. Il suffira alors de ré-injecter de la détermination pure. J'en ai une petite réserve. "

F: " Tout va bien alors!"

G: " Pas tout à fait, vous seriez tout deux très affaibli même après la ré-injection, mais ce ne serais que temporaire. "

 _Ce n'est pas pareil s'il ne sait pas se défendre..._

Tu t'étonnes que Chara ne saute pas sur ce genre d'occasion pour faire des remarques cinglantes.

Tu remercie Gaster d'avoir répondu à tes questions puis part directement chez Sans et Papyrus.

 _Toi, t'as une idée en tête._

Tu souris.

 _Si tu veux voir Sans, je pense qu'il est chez grillby's, à moitié saoul entrain de raconter des conneries._

Cette description t'amuses un peu et tu décides de passer en premier par chez grillby's.

 _T'es pas difficile à convaincre toi!_

Tu entres chez grillby's et va directement au comptoir.

 _Tiens il n'est pas là?_

Tu demandes à Grillby s'il n'a pas ton ami.

G: " Désolé, je ne sais pas où il est. Ce qui est plutôt inquiétant d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment en fait, c'est inquiétant."

 _Tous à la chasse au squelette!_

Tu souris d'amusement.

F:"Merci Grillby, à plus tard!"

Tu t'en vas du bar.

 _Bon t'avais raison, il était pas là-bas. Go pour la maison des squelebros!_

 **L'enthousiasme de Chara te remplit de JOIE.**

Plutôt que marcher encore, tu décides d'appeler Papyrus pour savoir où se cache son frère.

 _Bonne idée!_

F: " Papyrus?"

P: "Oui, humain?"

F: " Tu sais où est Sans? "

P: " Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il allait voir les pierres brillantes de Waterfall."

F: " Mais pourquoi allez à Waterfall alors que ce soir il verra de vraie étoiles? Et pourquoi plein de gens restent dans l'Underground en fait vu qu'on a la surface aussi? "

P: " Certainement à cause des humains anti-monstres ou du climat."

F: " Mouai. Merci."

P: " A plus tard! "

Tu raccroches et te rend à Waterfall.

 _Il nous aura fait courir aujourd'hui ce gars!_

Tu arrives rapidement. Tu le cherches mais ne le trouve pas.

S: " Hello kiddo"

Tu sursautes.

F: " Sans? Où es-tu? "

 _Lève les yeux!_

Tu regardes au plafond.

S: " Yo, quoi d'neuf?"

Sans porte une torche frontale et est suspendu au plafond de la grotte avec du matériel d'escalade.

F: " Sans ! Que fais tu donc là-haut?! "

S: " Des crêpes au ketchup! "

 _Eh eh bien trouvé comédien..._

F: " S'il te plait, répond sérieusement!"

S: " Je suis venu à la recherche d'une pierre, une améthyste. "

 _C'est la pierre qu'il manque à Gaster!_

F: " P-pourquoi? "

S: " Parce que j'ai peur de me décourager s'il ne finit pas vite sa foutue machine."

 _Honnête pour une fois..._

F: " Comment tu sais que c'est ce qu'il manque? "

S: " Peut être que je me suis téléporté dans l'armoire pour vous écoutez, peut être que ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que Gaster tente une machine de ce genre, peut être que j'ai déjà essayé de construire la même machine de mon côté."

F: " Tu es vraiment mystérieux Sans..."

S: " C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non? "

Sans se téléporte devant toi, laissant pendre son matériel d'escalade.

S: " Ça et mes blagues Sans-ationnelle ! "

Il te fait un clin d'œil. Tu rougis un peu en hochant la tête. Chara se cache derrière toi - ce qui est idiot puisque qu'il ne peut pas la voir- en rougissant encore plus que toi.

 _Ta gueule espèce de BAKA!_

Ce dernier mot te fait pensé à un certain avion.

F: " Eh eh euh ouai t'as raison."

S: " Ça va? T'es tout rouge, t'as chaud? Pourtant moi je trouve qu'il fait plutôt...Frisk-et !"

F: " Saaaaans!"

Tu ris malgré la qualité plus que discutable de son jeu de mot.

 _Ce comédien..._

Tu te demandes pourquoi Chara parle de Colhiver.

 _Je parlais de Sans imbélice!_

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer l'erreur de Chara et d'en rire.

S: " Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Pap's va inquiéter si e ne rentre pas vite. Attrape ça et va le donner au vieux fou qui me sert de père."

Tu attrapes au vol l'améthyste.

 _Il n'aime vraiment pas Gaster, pourtant ils s'entendaient bien avant..._

F: " Pourquoi u ne l'appelles jamais 'papa' ?"

S: " J'ai mes raisons, et toi tu devrais arrêter de poser des questions indiscrètes à des types comme moi."

Tu frissonnes de peur. Sans se téléporte.

 _Bon, il est grand temps de rentrer au bercail. Il se fait tard._

Tu approuves et rentres chez toi.

 **Cette journée productive et la perspective du lendemain t'emplissent de DÉTERMINATION.**

OUTRO: Bon, déjà: SORRRYYYY voila. Je me suis trimbalée ce chapitre sur papier partout pendant une semaine sans avoir le temps de poster.

Je compte réécrire le résumé quand mon clavier aura arrêter de buguer ;-;

Passer un mauvais moment :3


End file.
